tapparadisecovefandomcom-20200215-history
Tame The Beast
Tame The Beast was a Fixed Date Quest which started on the 9th of November 2012. It consisted of seven parts and lasted 3 days. It was re-issued on the 7th November 2013 for Android users (and possibly iOS users who had missed the quest the first time around - please confirm). Pre-Quest Dialogue Tame The Beast (1/7) Tame_The_Beast_Step_1.png|Step 1 Quest Screen Tame_The_Beast_Reward_1.png|Step 1 Reward Screen Challenge: Help me set up a base here! We need a place to plan if we want to bring home the beast! * Build the Captain's Cottage (Costs: 210,408 Coins, takes 8 hour). * Craft Cash for Pearls to fund the expedition! (Costs: 500 Pearls, 10 Wood and 2 Coins, takes 4 hours) * Work with 15 merchants by collecting. Reward: * 15 Sapphires, 3 Emeralds, 5,000 Coins. Minumum time to complete stage: 8 hours (build time for Captain's Cottage & merchant collection) Tame The Beast (2/7) Tame The Beast 27.jpg|Step 2 Quest Screen Tame_The_Beast_Reward_2.png|Step 2 Reward Screen Challenge: Alright, we're set! We gotta get into his territory first. Come on ye landlubber! Let's go! * A Medium Voyage with Philip should get us there! * Build a Fog Horn to brave the fog. (Costs: 25,150 Coins, takes 6 hours to build). Reward: There it be! The darkness where the beast lurks. * 5 Emeralds, 6,000 Coins Minumum time to complete stage: 6 hours (start Phillip's voyage before the end of the previous stage, so its only the build time for the Fog Horn) collection) Tame The Beast (3/7) Tame The Beast 37.jpg|Step 3 Quest Screen Tame_The_Beast_Reward_3.png|Step 3 Reward Screen Challenge: Careful now, we be close. But we need something to lure it out. * Build the Butcher to get some bait. (Costs: 754,130 Coins, 40 Wood, takes 12 hours). * Collect twice from the Butcher (skip for 10 rubies). Reward: Perfect specimens, yes, but the beast won't be satiated with a simple steak. He eats whole villages in a single gulp! * 25 Sapphires, 7,000 Coins Minumum time to complete stage: 20 hours (Build time for the Butcher and the second collection) Tame The Beast (4/7) Tame The Beast 47.jpg|Step 4 Quest Screen Tame_The_Beast_Reward_4.png|Step 4 Reward Screen Challenge: That's all ye got? This beast is a MONSTER! He needs more than a simple steak! * Build the Sheep Pasture to draw him near. (Costs: 23,410 Coins, takes 8 hours). * Get a Tier 2 Butcher for better cuts. * Bribe a pirate for their supplies. Reward: Aha, now yer talkin'! I feel 'im comin, but we gotta find a way to catch 'im! * 8,000 Coins. Minumum time to complete stage: 8 hours (Build time for the Sheep Pasture assuming that you have the pearls for the upgrade and cash and a pirate handy to bribe) Tame The Beast (5/7) Tame The Beast 57.jpg|Step 5 Quest Screen Tame_The_Beast_Reward_5.png|Step 5 Reward Screen Challenge: Hear 'im out there, roaring his anger! He knows we're a'comin for 'im! But we gots to be ready. * Have 3 steaks from the Butcher to draw him! * Find 2 more Ropes to tie him up! * Collect 3x from the Smith for chains!. Reward: There he blows! Arrr no! Those pirates! They're gonna kill the beast! * 3 Emeralds, 1 Black Pearl, 9,000 Coins. Minumum time to complete stage: Indeterminate (The Butcher won't drop steaks every time, so how many collections from the butcher (at 8 hours apiece) to get 3 steaks? Ropes should be FAIRLY easy using Beth and the Hind to find them. Then its 15 hours for the smith (10 if you got here just before a collection for the Smith)) Tame The Beast (6/7) Tame The Beast 67.jpg|Step 6 Quest Screen Tame_The_Beast_Reward_6.png|Step 6 Reward Screen Challenge: Those drasted Pirates were awaitin' our trap! They're going to kill the helpless beast if we don't stop 'em! Come on! * Cut the beast free & give him 5 hours to escape! * Get the Mermaids' help with 4 searches! * Defeat 3 Pirates to protect the beast! Reward: We pushed back the pirates for now, but they'll be back for a prize like this. Come on! * 10,000 Coins. Minumum time to complete stage: 5 hours (Escape time for the Beast and assuming that you have the cash/rubies fo rthe mermaid searches and there are 3 pirates handy to beat up on). Tame The Beast (7/7) Tame The Beast 77.jpg|Step 7 Quest Screen Placeholder|Step 7 Reward Screen Challenge: The beast ain't leaving! Maybe he's scared. Come on! Let's get 'im out to safe waters! * Have Beth escort the beast on a Short Voyage. * Protect his home with a Stone Wall. (Costs: 53,026 Coins). Reward: ???? * Sea Beast. Minumum time to complete stage: 5 hours (Voyage time for Beth). Difficulty Level Time allowed: 72 hours. Minumum time to complete: Indeterminate Rating: Difficult. Comments: A fun quest, nothing too hard to get/buy (depending on where your economy is at) the nastiest part is the requirement at step 5 to get 3 steaks with only the Butcher dropping steaks. If you're under time pressue, you MAY need to use rubies to skip this step. Category:Quests